Parenthood Part 3
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: More drama with Maureen, Joanne and the kids. Yes, of course it's a MoJo. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**_This takes place 1 year after Parenthood Part 2_**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1

"Ow, Mama!" Tessa whined, running in through the sliding glass door of the dinning room, nearly bumping into Angel as she ran for Joanne.

Ryan ran in right after Tessa, not embarrassed to run and jump on Cora's lap, Collins and Mark following closely after.

"Oh shit! Mo is crazy!" Collins said hugging Angel from behind.

Mark nodded, swallowing hard, standing behind Cora, and placing his hands on her shoulders.

"What'd she do now?" Joanne asked, setting Tessa on the counter, her eyes averting to the glass door, watching Maureen swat bugs away. "I told her to leave that bee nest alone."

"She didn't." Collins smirked, opening the door for her.

Maureen ran in, stopping in front of Joanne, out of breath. "Close the door Collins! Before they get in."

Collins smiled, nodding.

"Pookie, ow…" Maureen pouted, holding out her arm. "Bee stings."

Tessa nodded, holding out her arm as well, "Bee sting, Mama."

Joanne rolled her eyes, nodding. She eyed the other three who were outside with them, "Anyone else?"

Mark shook his head, checking Ryan over to make sure, "Nope we're good."

Mimi lightly laughed, "What'd you do to piss the bees off?"

"I was trying to knock it down with a broom." Maureen said, "I don't want Tessa playing in the play house with bees…"

"That's their home…" Angel said, apparently sadder for the small creatures.

"That's my child's play home…" Maureen replied.

Angel nodded, her eyes averting to Tessa, "Touché."

"Well, we're going to get going." Collins said, kissing Angel's cheek.

Cora nodded standing, "I'm going to go start supper."

"And I'm going to take care of my two children." Joanne teased, playfully pinching Maureen's cheeks, who stuck out her tongue in return.

"I'm going to get Roger." Mimi said, following the sound of two guitars into the living room. Mimi smirked, deciding to let Haley and Roger strum the rest of their song before interrupting.

Roger smirked, watching Haley play. He stopped after a moment, "Yeah, nice, Haley." He said nodding with approval.

Mimi smiled, "Just about ready?" She softly asked, kissing Roger's cheek.

Roger looked up nodding, "Yeah." He said standing, "Keep up the great work, Hales, you're a fast learner."

Haley smiled, moving her guitar aside, standing up. "Thanks, Roger. Next time I want to start singing while playing…"

Roger nodded, "Okay, come by the loft next week, we'll practice some songs."

"Okay, thanks!" Haley said excitedly, kissing his cheek, and hugging Mimi, before running upstairs.

Kylie entered right after, huffing when Haley was gone, "Where's my Mom now?"

Mimi lightly laughed, gently running her fingers through her hair, "She went upstairs, sweetie."

Kylie rolled her eyes, and quickly followed, wanting a story to be read to her pronto.

"We're leaving, you two coming?" Collins asked, poking his head around the corner.

"Yeah." Roger said, heading out into the foyer

All the boho's said their goodbyes, and soon everyone was gone and then house was empty, except for the Jefferson-Johnson family of course.

"Mama, I'm still waiting…" Tessa called out from the kitchen, "This bee sting isn't going to go away on its own…"

Joanne looked over to Maureen, lightly laughing, "I suppose you still need some caring for too?"

Maureen pouted, wrapping her arms around Joanne' waist, "I have like twenty stings, Joanne, take care of me."

Joanne smirked, ushering her into the kitchen, finding some stuff to put on the stings. A few minutes later Brooke and Leah entered.

"Guess what!?" Brooke singsong, "I'll tell you what." She smiled, "I am now a manager at the bar I've been working at. Higher salary!" she cheered, twirling around.

"Does this mean you two will move out again and make love noise in your own house?" Maureen asked, earning a light slap from Joanne, "Hey…" Maureen whined.

"No." Leah smiled, "Not until we can afford a nice apartment, with all the amenities of my liking."

"Oh, so that means we'll be living with your parents for forever?" Brooke teased, earning herself a slap on the back of the head.

"Anyways…" Leah said, "Mama, can I borrow 50 bucks?" she pouted, looping her arm through Joanne's, kissing her cheek.

Joanne scoffed, "Borrow from your girlfriend, she's making the big bucks now. Or better yet, get yourself a job…"

"I had one already…" Leah whined, "I don't want another…"

Brooke smiled, "I'll give you 50 bucks…if you do something for me?"

Leah pulled away from Joanne, turning to Brooke, raising a brow, "What's that?"

"I think you know." Brooke whispered.

Maureen plugged her ears, shaking her head, "Do not treat my daughter like a whore, Brooke!"

Brooke's face fell, gasping, "How dare you assume that's what I wanted…I simply want a back massage."

"Yeah, yeah…get out of here…" Maureen said.

"Cranky…" Brooke said, turning and grabbing Leah's hand, dragging her downstairs.

Joanne smiled, kissing Maureen's cheek, finishing up with her stings, "There, you're all done."

Tessa leaned back on her hands, looking between Joanne and Maureen, "So…what's a whore?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**There you have it, chapter 1. I know it's not much...but I'm feeling a little rusty right now... lol. I hope you enjoy this one as much as the other ones. Thanks to everyone who wanted a Part 3. :D and a big thanks to _misshenasey1_ , who was a big motivator for me. :) **

**I Do No Own RENT**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was a Saturday evening, Maureen, Joanne and Tessa were out, Haley and Kylie were gone, and Brooke and Leah had the house all to their selves, and were currently down in the basement in their bedroom.

"Babe, seriously…" Leah giggled, looking down at Brooke who was pressing her lips to Leah's stomach and blowing, "Stop…" She laughed.

Brooke looked up grinning, leaning back down again to make another noise against her stomach.

"Brooke!" Leah laughed, "That tickles." She said, wrapping her fingers around Brooke's hair and hoisting her up.

"Ow…" Brooke lightly pouted, "That hurts…" She lightly smirked, hovering over Leah's body.

Leah smirked, "Sorry, but I thought we could do more kissing and less making funny noises on my stomach." She replied, gently brushing hair out of Brooke's face. "Nobody is home it's like the perfect tim-" She was cut off when Brooke's lips met her own. Her eyes fluttered shut, sighing into the kiss.

"I…totally…understand." Brooke smiled her lips brushing Leah's as she spoke. She gently rested her body on Leah's and the two began an intense make out session.

About five minutes later, their fun was ruined when Tyler walked in the house and- "Haley!?"

Leah jumped, biting Brooke's lip in the process.

"Ow fuck." Brooke whimpered pulling back, "I'm actually bleeding." She said, pressing her fingertips to her bottom lip and pulling them back to see blood.

Leah lightly frowned, "Sorry, it's just-"

"Haley!"

Leah rolled her eyes, "Tyler scared me." She said climbing out from under Brooke, "Go clean up. I'm going to see what he wants." She said, kissing her forehead. She pulled her shirt down, fixed her hair, and then headed upstairs.

Tyler let out a sigh when Leah came up the stairs, "Good someone's home. Is Haley around? She was supposed to be at my house two hours ago with Kylie…"

Leah bit her lip, shaking her head, "No sorry. She's not here."

Tyler sighed again shaking his head, "She's been doing this a lot lately." He turned his attention back to Leah, "You know where she's at?"

"The last I checked she was at Rogers." Leah answered.

"Of course." Tyler said nodding turning for the door, "Thanks Leah, uh…have fun with Brooke." He said, "At least someone's having fun…" He muttered and left the house.

"See ya." Leah waved, locking the door when he left, "Brooke, we're alone again!" She smiled, and quickly fled down the stairs.

Over in the City, Tyler banged on the loft door, until Mimi answered with a smile.

"Hey." He greeted, "Haley around?"

"Daddy!" Kylie smiled, bouncing out into his arms all dressed up in a dress, her hair done nicely, she was even wearing make up, all thanks to Mimi.

Tyler couldn't help but smile, "Wow, you're wearing make up?" He asked scrunching up his nose, looking her over and then eyeing Mimi.

Mimi smirked, shrugging, "Sorry…we were bored, while Roger and Haley played…" She said nodding over to the two, who were on the couch, both strumming guitars.

Tyler nodded, heading inside setting Kylie on the ground. He went and stood in front of Haley, waiting until she noticed him. Roger was the first to notice, looking up at him, clearing his throat so Haley would stop.

Haley looked over at Roger, and then up at Tyler, "Oh shit what time is it?"

"Two hours past our date…" Tyler bitterly replied.

Haley set her guitar aside, and stood, "Tyler, I'm so sorry! I lost track of time."

Tyler rolled his eyes shaking his head, "You always loose track of time, Haley."

Haley lightly frowned, looking down and then back up, "This is like the second time."

"And it's my fault." Roger decided to add, standing, "Sorry, I kept telling her to practice…" He said, "On the Brightside, she's getting really good, so she won't need much practice anymore." He smirked hoping to lighten the mood.

"She's going to need to practice being a wife and a mother soon…" Tyler muttered,

"Tyler!" Haley scolded.

Tyler rolled his eyes, "Look I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Haley sighed running her fingers through her hair, "Okay, fine…" She quietly said.

"I'll come pick you up." Tyler said and turned his back on her and left.

Mimi picked Kylie up, walking over to Haley and Roger, "He seems…mad."

Haley rolled her eyes shaking her head, "Whatever, let's just play." She said sitting back down.

Roger sighed, "Don't you think you should go after him or something?"

"Let's just play!" Haley said grabbing her guitar, and strumming.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sorry it's short...**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Are you sure?" Leah asked, looking down at Brooke, from her position of straddling her on the couch, her hands resting on her girlfriend's shoulders.

Brooke's eyes scanned Leah's body, stopping at her cleavage, biting her lip, and nodding, "Oh I'm positive."

Leah smirked, lightly laughing, "You're only saying that because you're horny. "

Brooke's head snapped up to make eye contact with Leah, grinning deviously, "You know me too well…" She whispered.

Leah titled her head to the side, reaching up to brush some hair out of Brooke's face, "Babe, what if Haley comes down and sees us?"?

Brooke sighed, her ears perking up a bit, listening as the sound of Haley's guitar flowed throughout the house all the way from Haley's room, with some faint singing following behind. "Leah, you know very well that she's so into her music, not even an earthquake would faze her."

Leah thought about it for a moment, before finally nodding, "Yeah I guess you're right."

"Yes!" Brooke triumphantly cheered, leaning up for a kiss, but Leah turned her head giving her the cheek instead, "Whoa total burn!" Brooke whined.

Leah smirked, grabbing her chin, "What about my parents?"

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Out with Tessa and Kylie, now stop worrying and let's fool around!"

"Okay, okay…" Leah said, crashing her lips into Brooke's, getting things started.

Twenty minutes later, Joanne, Maureen, Tessa and Kylie entered the house, Joanne and Maureen in a heated discussion.

"You know that's how some car accidents start, Maureen." Joanne sternly said, "It's called road rage, and you have it."

"Joanne, I do not." Maureen replied, "I had every right to shoot that guy the finger. He cut me off that bastard!"

"Watch your mouth!" Joanne scolded, eyeing the kids, and then Maureen.

Maureen simply shook her head, kicking her shoes off and walking off, only to come running back into Joanne's arms a few minutes later.

"Pookie!" She cried out, hiding her eyes in Joanne's neck, "Leah…breasts…my daughter!"

Joanne scrunched her face up with confusion, "What?"

"Brooke and Leah, naked…living room…" Maureen managed to get out, pointing in that direction.

Joanne sighed, looking to Tessa and Kylie, "Can you two play downstairs for now?"

Kylie simply nodded with a smile and ran downstairs, eager to get to her toys, while Tessa slouched, looking very tired.

"Mama, can I go take a nap?" Tessa asked.

Joanne's face lightly fell, but she nodded, "Yeah sure, baby."

Tessa nodded, and turned to head upstairs, Joanne watching her for a few seconds before her full attention shifted to Leah who was storming out of the living room pulling her shirt down.

"Thanks a lot Mom!" Leah said clearly upset.

Maureen pulled out of Joanne's arms, turning to Leah, "You're snapping at me!?" Maureen yelled, "I don't think so! This is my house, that is my couch! You two have a bedroom for stuff like that!"

"Technically this is Mama's house that is Mama's couch." Leah shot back.

"Yeah, and Mama doesn't like when you two fool around out in the open on my couch like that…" Joanne said, crossing her arms over her chest, locking eyes with Leah.

"Sorry…" Brooke said in a small voice, coming out into the open, "We didn't think you'd be home so early…"

"Either way." Joanne said in her firm motherly voice, "You two know the rules. I don't even like the thought of you two…having…well…_'you know'_." Joanne said, "But you're twenty-two, so I can't really force you apart. But you should be so lucky I let you do …_'you know what'_ in your room."

"Yeah, yeah…whatever." Leah said, and stormed off downstairs.

Brooke stood awkwardly in the hallway, not sure what to do next, Maureen and Joanne staring her down, until, "Brooke!" Leah shouted, "I think you have something to finish!"

Brooke couldn't help but smile, lacing her fingers together, "Demanding sometimes…" She said as she slowly inched towards the stairs, "But I love it." She finished and then turned around, and disappeared downstairs.

Joanne shook her head, turning to Maureen, "Those two…"

Maureen smiled, wrapping her arms around Joanne's waist, "Were exactly like us when we were younger, can't keep their hands off of each other…"

Joanne lightly smirked, nodding, resting her head on Maureen's shoulders.

Maureen let out a small sigh, "What happened?"

Joanne lightly laughed, "We had kids."

"Oh right." Maureen smiled kissing the side of Joanne's face. "What a mistake that was." She teased.

Joanne laughed, pulling away, playfully slapping Maureen's shoulder, "Shut up."

The next day during supper the whole family was sitting down at the table, having a peaceful evening together, eating one of Brooke's concoctions and enjoying it very much.

"What is this?" Maureen asked taking another bite.

Brooke smiled, "My secret recipe."

Leah smirked, leaning over to kiss her cheek, "You should be a chef or something."

Brooke smiled with a shrug, "I like bartending though…"

Leah simply nodded, looking up eyeing Tessa who didn't seem to have taken many bites, "You don't like it Tess?"

Tessa looked up from playing with her food, shrugging, "I'm not very hungry."

Joanne's eyebrows furrowed, reaching over placing her hand over her forehead, "You feeling sick?"

"I don't know." She quietly said, looking up at Joanne, "Mama, I'm tired."

"Baby you slept in all morning…" Joanne replied, "Plus I thought you were going over to Ryan's after supper?"

Tessa sighed looking down at her food again, Maureen watching her.

"Come here babe." Maureen said, scooting away from the table a bit.

Tessa climbed out of her chair, and walked over to Maureen climbing onto her lap. She rested her head against Maureen's chest and closed her eyes. Maureen and Joanne shared a small look, but said nothing and carried on with dinner.

After dinner while everyone was cleaning, the phone ran, and Leah answered, talking for a few minutes before handing the phone to Haley.

Haley smiled, "Hey Roger." She said, Tyler's attention quickly went to Haley, listening in on her conversation.

"Yeah right!" Haley said, "But I'm scared!" She said with a smile and a small giggle, "The 23rd…I don't know Roger you think I'm ready? Okay…okay, I'll do it!" she agreed, oblivious to all the family who were now watching and interested in her conversation. After hanging up she turned around, looking up at everyone. "What?"

Before anyone could ask, Tyler quickly spoke, "We have plans on the 23rd."

Haley sighed, "Can we change them?" She asked but carried on before he could answer turning to everyone else who anxiously waited for the news of why she was so excited, "I'm playing a gig at the Life Café on the 23rd!"

Maureen smiled, being the first to wrap her into a giant hug, while Leah asked the next question, "What kind of a gig?"

Haley smiled, hugging Maureen back. "Guitar and singing! Roger's going to play along with me, but I'll be singing along with playing the guitar."

"Holy shit, superstar." Brooke smile with a nod.

Leah smiled, looping arms with Brooke, "Wow my sister, a famous singer. Who knew…"

Haley waved the comment off, "I'm not famous yet. It's just a small gig at the Life Café…"

"Small?" Maureen scoffed, "Haley there are no small gigs! This gig could change your life!"

Joanne lightly laughed, walking over kissing Haley's cheek, "I'm proud of you, Hales."

"Thanks, Mama." Haley smiled, getting clobbered by Kylie.

"Can I watch you?" Kylie asked.

"Of course, Kylie." She smiled hoisting her up.

"We've gotta talk set design." Maureen excitedly said, "I'll help you set up and everything! You've seen pictures of my 'Over The Moon' protest! This is going to be awesome!"

"Mom it's just a one song gig, I'm not going all out for it…" Haley said.

"But you have too!" Maureen said.

"Mama…" Haley whined looking to Joanne for help.

"Maureen, let Haley do this on her own." Joanne said gently pulling Maureen away from Haley and into her arms, whispering in her ear, "While she's doing that we can keep our hands busy doing something else."

Maureen's eyes widened with thrill, grinning looking to Joanne, "Deal." She huskily replied, nipping at her bottom lip.

Leah raised a brow, "Okay seriously…the whole family is standing right here. Just like you told Brooke and I…keep that private stuff in the bedroom, please."

"Please and thank you!" Haley said and walked off, leaving Tyler unhappy about this whole gig thing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Thanks for R&Ring and sorry for my slow updates. I'm trying to make them quick, but my muse is failing to work with me. lol.**

**Also if you like this story, i bet you'll like _Our Perfect Family_ by _CalzonaMojoFan_ ;) go check it out.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was a Friday night…or some people would say it was Saturday morning, and Brooke was just getting done her shift at work. She and one of her coworkers were cleaning up the bar, when she took a quick break and stepped out the back for a quick cigarette. A habit Leah didn't approve of, but Brooke took up anyway and only did it at work.

Not too long later she took one last drag, throwing the burnt out cig on the ground, blowing the smoke out of her mouth and stomping what was remaining out with her heel. Just as she was about to head back inside a hand reached out and stopped her. Quickly she turned around reflex having her punch the guy in the face.

"Ow, bitch!" He shouted holding his face.

"Back the fuck off." Brooke sternly said ready to quickly go inside.

"Wait, Brooke!" He called out.

Brooke paused, looking over her shoulder, "You know my name?" She said with a raised brow. "Who are you?"

The guy held his face for a few more seconds, checking to make sure there was no blood. Finally he looked up, "Remember Tony?"

Brooke sighed, "Psycho drug lord, yeah…he rings a bell…"

The guy smirked, his eyes flashing deviously, "My names Leo… I was pretty much his…side man and well you owe him."

"I own him nothing." Brooke spat, "Please leave."

"I just need one more thing from you." Leo replied,

Brooke shook her head, "Pretty sure I'm not in that business anymore."

Leo shook his head, "Not drugs…money."

"For what?" Brooke asked crossing her arms over her chest, a little intimidated, but looking the short, chubby man over she knew she could take him down. One swift kick in between the legs would do the trick.

"You sent him to jail…he was my money source. I'm broke with out him. I just need a few grand and I'll leave and you'll never see me again." Leo said.

"Yeah, that's what they all say." Brooke scoffed, "Once I give you the money you're back for more. Plus I don't have that kind of money. If I did, I wouldn't be living with my girlfriend's parents right now…" She replied, "Now get out of here."

"Are you sure you want to make that choice?" He asked.

"Get out of here!" Brooke shouted, shoving him.

"Okay, okay…" He replied backing off, "You'll regret it…" He muttered so she couldn't hear, and then turned and disappeared into the night.

Brooke stood there for a moment, watching him until there was nothing but darkness, and finally turned back to the door and headed back inside to finish closing up so she could go home.

The next day, which was the 23rd of the month, Haley nervously paced her room, Mimi, Maureen, Angel and Cora all watching her.

"You're going to burn a hole right through the carpet." Cora lightly teased, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

Haley nodded, playing with her fingers, "I know, but I'm so scared…" She said, stopping to look in the mirror, "Do I look okay?"

"You look good!" Maureen nodded, "I still can't believe I let Mimi and Angel dress you like that…I can't wait to see what Joanne thinks…" She replied, eyeing the tight jean shorts, and the button up white blouse, which was tied at the bottom so it pretty much showed all of her stomach. "And when the hell did you get your belly button pierced?"

Haley lightly blushed, avoiding eye contact with Maureen, "A few weeks ago…with Mimi…" She mumbled.

"Hey, you said you wouldn't say who went with you." Mimi replied, carefully eyeing Maureen.

Maureen ran her fingers through her hair shrugging, "Whatever, at least she can take it out at anytime, it's not like it's for forever…"

Angel nodded, walking over to Haley turning her so they were facing, "It suits Haley too…" She replied, brushing some hair out of her face, making sure her make up was perfect. "I think you'll do great, honey." She smiled, kissing her cheek.

Haley smiled, relaxing a little, "Thanks." She replied, eyeing everyone in the room, "Thanks you guys." She said and then walked over to Maureen, wrapping her arms around her, "Where's Mama?"

"Downstairs." Maureen answered, pulling her closer to add comfort. "You'll do great; you've done this before in musicals, in front of a whole student body."

"I know…but I still get nervous…" Haley said.

Maureen smirked, kissing the top of her head, pulling away when there was a knock on the bedroom door.

"Come in." Haley called out.

Roger soon walked in, a grin on his lips, "Hey little rock star, you ready?"

Haley smirked, "I am…but I'm also nervous."

Roger smirked, "You'll do great. Trust me."

Mimi smiled, wrapping her arms around Roger's waist, "Trust him he used to be in a band."

"And he'll be up there with you." Cora added, "That should add comfort."

"Not only me, but the drummer too." Roger said he's face lightly falling, "That reminds me. I have to go make a call…" He said pulling away from Mimi and heading out of the bedroom.

Once Roger left, Tyler walked in the room, clearing his throat, which cued all the women to leave besides Maureen, but Mimi ended up dragging her out of the room anyways before shutting the door to give the two some privacy.

"So…big night…" Tyler said.

Haley nodded, "It is." She quietly replied, "Look…I know we had plans…I'm sorry."

Tyler sighed shaking his head, "Sorry I was mad, it's just…you've been doing this a lot Haley. I know it's your passion, but it's not fair to keep pushing me to the side. At least talk to me about this stuff, so I understand and so we can set time aside for us."

Haley nodded, walking forward wrapping her arms around him, resting her head against his chest, "I'm sorry…I will. After tonight, I promise I'll try harder. For us…and for Kylie."

Tyler lightly smiled, kissing the top of her head, "Thank you."

Not long after, the boho's and family all piled into the crowed bar. Roger and Haley were in the back waiting for their turn to go up on the stage, Haley doing the usual and pacing back and forth.

"Haley, relax." Roger said tuning his guitar, looking up when his drummer appeared, "Finally, you made it." He said, "Haley this is Justin, he's playing with us tonight."

Haley nodding, and finally took the time to stop pacing, turning to face the guy expecting him to be Roger's age, but to her surprise and delight, he looked to be around her age. "Hi…" She shyly replied, reaching out to shake his hand.

Justin smiled a perfect smile, taking her hand into his, "Nice to meet you."

"Thanks for coming out man." Roger said, clasping his hand on Justin's shoulder, "We're up next."

"Yeah, thanks." Haley smiled, which quickly disappeared when the guy on stage ended his performance.

Everything that happened next was a blur, and the next thing she knew she was sitting up on stage with a guitar in her lap and a microphone in front of her, looking over a bunch of people. Some she didn't know, and of course there were the ones she did.

The fact that Roger was sitting next to her didn't register until he leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Relax, you're going to do great." He said, and sat back in his chair, readying his guitar, and his microphone.

Haley swallowed hard, her ears perking up when she heard Collins whistle and Maureen's encouraging shout. She scanned the row where her family was, finally relaxing as her eyes hit each and every one of them, coming to the end of the row where Tyler was waiting and expecting, but she didn't get the burst of confidence from him, she actually found it in Kylie, who was perched on Tyler's lap with an excited smile on her face, shyly waving to her mommy.

Haley smiled, totally calm now, waving back to Kylie, and finally she let out a deep breath, and began to strum her guitar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I'll do the rest of Haley's performance in Chapter 5. I guess you can say this was sort of like Part 1 of her performance...**

**Thanks for R&Ring! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, a few things: I don't own the song Haley and Roger sing in this chapter. "When Stars Go Blue" by Ryan Adams. and I want to add that I don't own One Tree Hill either...I kind of used some idea's from that show... for instance the song... lol... **

**Lastly: Thanks to all who have been R&Ring. :)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 5

Haley took one last look at Roger who smiled encouragingly at her, which gave her the confidence she needed. Even if she wanted to back down it was too late anyway, because they were playing the music and it was now time for her to start singing.

"_Dancing where the stars go blue _

_Dancing where the evening fell  
Dancing in my wooden shoes. In a wedding gown" _

Roger leaned forward to the microphone, giving Haley a brief nod of approval before it was his turn to sing his part of the song.

"_Dancing out on 7th street  
Dancing through the underground  
Dancing little marionette  
Are you happy now?" _

Haley smiled at Roger, and then turned back to the crowd, smiling brighter when they all seemed to be enjoying her performance. She finally fully relaxed, which you could tell as her and Roger sang and played through more of the song.

Maureen smiled leaning into Joanne, "Oh my God, Pookie…she's so good…" she whispered, her eyes lit up as she watched Haley play.

Joanne smiled, looking down at Maureen for a moment, kissing the top of her head, "She is, Honeybear, she really is."

After her performance, the whole café was full of applauses. After everything calmed down everyone scattered around The Life Café complimenting Haley, or grabbing a drink, settling into a nice get together.

"Awesome job, Haley." Brooke smiled clasping a hand on her shoulder, "Let's say I buy you a drink?"

Haley lightly laughed, "Sure, but make sure Mama doesn't see it, I'm only 19…"

Brooke winked, "Leave it to me babe." And she headed up to the bar.

Haley smiled turning to Leah, "You know…I really like your girlfriend."

Leah smirked nudging her gently in the side, "Me too."

As Brooke made her way up to the bar, someone quietly called out her name, grabbing her attention. Brooke's head snapped toward the bathrooms where the room was most vacant her eyes widen at the sight.

"How in the hell…?" She asked, and curiosity made her go over and see the person.

Back over at the table's an irritable Tessa sat on Maureen's lap, her head slumped against Maureen's chest.

Angel came over sitting next to Maureen, putting her hand to Tessa's forehead, "What's wrong sweetie?"

Tessa shrugged, "I'm tired…"

Angel briefly looked up at Maureen who shrugged. "Even too tired to play with Ryan?" She asked, nodding to the little boy who was hanging around with Collins.

"Yes." Tessa said, "Mom, I want to go home." She whined, hiding her face in Maureen's shoulder.

Maureen sighed but nodded, obviously she would do anything for Tessa. She looked around for Joanne, getting her attention and calling her over. "Time to go."

Joanne furrowed her brows, looking at Tessa, "You tired?" she asked and Tessa simply nodded. "Alright…" She said, "Go tell Haley we're leaving." She said and Tessa nodded and went over to Haley.

Maureen stood up, wrapping an arm around Joanne's waist, "So…"

"Doctors appointment." Joanne cut in immediately. "No way should a child her age be tired so often."

Maureen sighed, running her fingers through her hair, "Okay." She said her attention going to Tessa who seemed a little more sluggish these days, "I agree."

A few minutes later Haley came bounding over, Kylie in her arms, "Mama, I am not ready to go home yet, please can I stay?" She asked, "If it's okay with you, Roger and Mimi said I could stay at the loft tonight. Please?"

Joanne sighed, her eyes meeting with Mimi's just as she was about to answer.

Mimi smiled, looping an arm through Haley's, "We'll take care of her, promise."

"Okay." Joanne said with a nod, "But you stay with them." She said pointing a finger in Haley's face. "Is Tyler staying with you?"

"No, he has to work in the morning…" Haley shrugged, "He was a little bitter I was staying out, but he'll get over it." She said nodding over to Tyler who was talking with Benny, she then handed Kylie over to Joanne, "Can you take her home please?" She asked.

Joanne nodded, holding Kylie close.

"Haley, come over here!" Roger called out.

Haley looked over to Roger who was talking with someone she had never seen before. She quickly looked back at Joanne, "See you at home tomorrow, Mama." She said kissing her quickly on the cheek, and then she disappeared over to where Roger was.

"Who's that?" Maureen asked, Mimi.

Mimi looked over her shoulder to where Roger and Haley were. "Um...I'm not sure…"

"Moooom…let's go, let's go…" Tessa whined, tugging on Maureen's arm.

"Well anyways." Maureen said hoisting Tessa up. "We better get going." She said, "Joanne I'll be in the car…" She said nodding to Tessa who was getting even fussier by the minute.

Joanne nodded, and then went in search of Leah, who was searching for Brooke.

"Leah, we're leaving." Joanne announced, "You coming or staying?"

"I'm coming." Brooke said appearing out of nowhere.

Leah turned to face her, studying her face, "Something wrong?"

"No, no…" Brooke said quickly putting a smile on her face, "I'm just tired."

"Alright." Leah said, kissing her cheek, "We're coming." She replied turning to Joanne.

"Okay, let's go." Joanne said and they all left the café and headed back home.

Back home in the master bedroom, Maureen laid on the bed, dazed out in thought.

"Honeybear…" Joanne said for probably the fifth time, but Maureen didn't seem to hear. Joanne smirked climbing on the bed, kissing up Maureen's neck and to her ear, "Maureen." She softly said, and finally Maureen came around turning to look at Joanne.

"What?"

Joanne smiled, "You're daydreaming."

Maureen smirked, but shook her head, "I'm just thinking."

"That's new…" Joanne teased.

"Shut up, Pookie." Maureen said, poking her lightly.

"What about?" Joanne asked.

"Tessa…" Maureen frowned, "I'm worried…"

Joanne's face lightly fell, but she quickly cleared it, and leaned in pecking Maureen on the lips, "I'm sure it's nothing. I mean she's just tired all the time, how serious can that be?"

Maureen nodded, "Yeah, but…"

"I know, she's our daughter it's hard not to worry." Joanne softly said, lying on her back, "Come here." She said pulling Maureen into a cuddle, gently running her fingers through her hair, "I'll make her a doctor's appointment tomorrow and we'll figure everything out, okay?"

Maureen laid her head on Joanne's chest and nodded, "Yeah, okay." She whispered, laying an arm across Joanne's stomach, letting her eyes flutter shut, and falling into a fitful slumber.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**PS: Go to my profile if you want to listen to the song Haley and Roger sing... ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was a Saturday morning, and as usual, Brooke and Joanne were cooking breakfast, while the other's sat around the table waiting for their food.

"You know." Brooke smiled, playfulness in her tone, flipping a pancake, and then looking over at Joanne who was buttering toast, "It's kind of like, you and I are the married couple, and those are our children." She said nodding to the table, where Maureen, Leah and Tessa sat.

Joanne smirked, raising a brow, looking over her shoulder, watching as Maureen spilled syrup on her hands, and was trying to clean it off, but she was just making an even sticker mess.

Joanne turned back to Brooke, "Maureen _is_ like a child at times, I'll give you that." She smiled, "But she is and will always be my wife, the love of my life."

Brooke lightly laughed, "Just testing you." She winked.

"Brooke." Leah smiled, coming over to the two, wrapping her arms around Brooke's waist from behind, "Stop hitting on my Mama….please." She replied, "I know you're only teasing, but it's a little disturbing."

Brooke smirked, leaning into Leah, turning her head slightly to peer at her out of the corner of her eye. "And what if I-ahhh…" She whimpered when Leah slowly slid her hand down the front of her sweat pants. "Okay…no more teasing…" She choked out, turning to see if Joanne had seen the naughty gesture her daughter just did, but the lawyer was over by the table, setting out plates.

"That a girl." Leah smiled, nipping at her ear, and then retreating back to the table.

"You'll never guess what!" Haley suddenly said, bursting into the kitchen, Kylie and Tyler following behind.

"What?" Maureen asked her focus on the sticky napkin attached to her fingers.

"Roger, like got me signed or whatever!" Haley smiled.

"What do you mean signed?" Joanne asked, walking over to Maureen with a wet washcloth and helping her clean up her hands.

"The other night after my gig, he introduced me to this guy. Well Roger failed to tell me that he was a producer!" Haley grinned, "Well he liked me so much, he wants me to go on tour with him and open for his band."

"That's great!" Maureen cheered, jumping out of her chair, wrapping her arms around Haley, the two of the jumping around, they only stopped when Joanne didn't seem to share the same reaction. She turned to look at Joanne, raising a brow, "This is great, isn't it Joanne?"

Joanne bit her lip, pausing a moment to think, "Haley, I don't want you to get your hopes up. I just…" She shook her head, "So much stuff to think about."

"I know Mama, and I have." Haley replied.

"Legal matters too?" Joanne asked.

"I was going to go over that with you. He even wants to talk to you." Haley said, walking over, gripping onto Joanne's forearms, "He's a friend of Roger's. Roger wouldn't put me in any dangerous situation, you know that."

"What about your family?" Tyler finally asked, and everyone turned to him and Kylie who was in his arms.

"I know, Tyler, but I figured-"

"We can't come with you." Tyler said, "We can't drop everything and just come with you, it's not fair to us."

"I'll take Kylie." Haley replied.

"She has school. A year long tour, Haley. Come on, we can't take our daughter out of school for that long. She'll get held back." Tyler said, "And you can't just leave her for a year, it's not fair to her, or us."

"I'll figure something out." Haley said.

"You need to grow up and realize this is just a dream." Tyler replied setting Kylie on the ground.

Haley's fingers balled into fists, her eyes darkening, shooting daggers at her husband. "I need to grow up?" She asked, "I did grow up!" She yelled, "I've played the grown up. I had a baby when I was fourteen!"

"Haley, calm down." Joanne said reaching out for her, but Haley shrugged Joanne off.

"No! What isn't fair is that I lost my youth." Haley said, looking over at Kylie, "I mean, I love my daughter to death. I feel so blessed to have her." She replied, and then looked up at Tyler, "But I just… I was so young. I missed out on a lot." She said calming a little, tears stinging her eyes. "You were able to go to college; you had your fun nights out, while I stayed at home with her. Isn't it my turn now?"

"It doesn't work like that, Haley." Tyler said, his jaw clenched.

"It doesn't work like that, because you're not the one with a singing opportunity." Haley replied.

Tyler looked away for a moment, taking a deep breath. By this time Leah had taken Kylie out of the room and downstairs. Finally he looked back up, "I'm just going to go, before I say something I'll regret."

"Good idea." Haley mumbled, not looking up at him as he disappeared, listening to the door softly shut.

Maureen turned looking at Joanne, and then to Tessa who began to cough uncontrollably.

"Alright." Maureen said, walking over and picking Tessa up, "We're going to the doctors." She replied, not sure what to make of the Haley situation right now, so she simply left the room.

Joanne sighed, following Maureen, but not before turning to Haley, "Well talk about this when I get home." She said in a stern voice, not giving Haley a choice in the matter and then left, leaving Haley and Brooke alone in the kitchen.

"Sooo…" Brooke said, darting her eyes back to the pancakes, "How 'bout some pancakes to go along with this drama?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sorry, I know you're all wondering about Tessa, but i haven't quite figured that out yet... lol. It's either going to be serious...or... not so serious. But for sure chapter 7 is when you'll find out.**

**I'll also put more MoJo in the story. :) This is the RENT section after all. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Mono!" Joanne exclaimed, her eyes darting back and forth between the doctor and Tessa. "Mono?"

The doctor nodded with a small smile, "She has mononucleosis."

Maureen burst out laughing, looking down at Tessa who was curled up in her lap.

Joanne turned to her raising an eyebrow.

"Joanne, don't give me that look." Maureen smiled, "I'm so relieved right now. With the way Tessa has been sleeping and all that other junk I thought it was serious."

"This is serious." The doctor said taking a seat back behind her desk.

"Maureen do you know what the other term for Mono is?" Joanne said, not even listening to the doctor, "Some people call it the _kissing disease_."

Maureen laughed even harder, but then suddenly stopped, looking down at Tessa, "You've been kissing boys, Tess?"

Tessa shrugged, "A boy from school."

Joanne and Maureen's eyes went wide, both of them looking at each other.

"Oh god." Maureen said shaking her head, "Too young Joanne, she's too young!"

Joanne nodded, "It's not so funny anymore is it?"

Maureen shook her head, her face serious.

The doctor cleared her throat, grabbing both Maureen and Joanne's attention back. She explained the treatment for Tessa, and also explained that there were other ways to catch Mono other than kissing, and then sent them home.

"I think we're going to have to have a long ass talk with Tessa when she's feeling better." Maureen said looking at her sleeping in the backseat of the car.

Joanne nodded, her eyes on the road, "Just think, Maureen we could have another grandchild in the family before we know it…"

"Shut up Joanne!" Maureen said, waking her arm.

"Hey. I'm just teasing." Joanne smirked, her face however quickly fell, "I mean…she's nine, kissing a boy form school… these kids are growing up way to fast!" Joanne paused, stopping at a red light and turning to Maureen, suddenly hitting her.

"Hey! Pookie!" Maureen whined.

"She's learning from you!" Joanne said. "I swear if I didn't know any better I'd think you actually gave birth to her she's so much like you."

Maureen smiled, "Like mother like daughter." She said, her smile fading, "We seriously need to have a talk with her…"

Later that evening Brooke and Leah were curled up in bed, Leah running her finger gently up and down the bridge of Brooke's nose.

Brooke scrunched up her nose, lightly laughing, "That's starting to tickle…"

Leah smiled, pulling her hand away, and kissing where her finger just was, "Sorry."

Brooke shrugged, leaning in finding her lips. After a few minutes she pulled away, "Okay, I've got to go."

Leah sighed, keeping her arms tightly around her, "I hate how you work so late…"

"I know babe, but it's my job." Brooke said, "Something you should start looking for." She said poking her in the stomach playfully.

"I know, I know." Leah said rolling her eyes.

"Anyways." Brooke said rolling out of her embrace, "I'll be home around two AM."

"Two AM again?" Leah asked, "You used to never work that late…what the hell?"

"The late, late shift." Brooke shrugged.

"I hate you coming home that late, it's not safe." Leah said, tugging her onto the bed, kissing her cheek.

"I'll be fine." Brooke whispered, "The bouncers walk us to our car at night." She said pressing a small kiss to her lips, sighing when Leah gave her the pout, "Don't give me that look, Leah."

Leah sighed, falling back onto the bed, "Fine, fine. Go."

Brooke smirked, "I will. It won't even seem like I'm gone that long because you'll be asleep during my shift."

"Yeah, yeah, you say that every time." Leah said, "It's still not the same. I like falling asleep in your arms."

"Well you'll wake up in them." Brook smiled, pulling her uniform on. "Okay, peace out lover." She smiled, blowing her a kiss and then leaving.

Leah smiled, pulling the covers up and taking a nap. She woke up an hour later, it was only eight. She walked out into the living room, finding Maureen sprawled out on the couch watching TV.

"You need a job." Maureen smiled eyeing her out of the corner of her eye.

"So do you." Leah teased back with a smile walking over, and sitting on the couch, lying down with Maureen.

"Okay, what's wrong, my daughter who is twenty-two, curling up with her mommy?" Maureen lightly laughed.

"Brooke. Who is working all these stupid late, late shifts." Leah said, "She used to always be home around 11:30…12. They never gave her later than that because they knew she lived the furthest away…like what the hell changed?"

Maureen shrugged, "Who knows. But if Brooke isn't complaining…just leave it be."

Leah sighed.

"You can't be with her twenty four seven." Joanne said overhearing from the laundry room.

"But I want to be." Leah said.

Joanne lightly laughed, shaking her head as she came and sat in the chair. "Ah young love."

"Tyler I said I'll fucking talk to you later!" Haley shouted from upstairs slamming the phone down.

"Apparently doesn't qualify for everyone…" Maureen said.

"No kidding." Leah scoffed.

"Leah…" Tessa whined coming downstairs, seeing Leah with Maureen, "I want to lay with her."

"Too bad, I am." Leah said,

"But I'm sick!" Tessa said poking her.

"I don't care." Leah said, "You can't always get your way. Plus I was here first."

"Leah!" Tessa shouted.

"You know for someone with a sore throat, you sure are screaming loud." Joanne said, standing up, "How about you go lay in your bed. It's late anyway and you need your rest."

"But Mama." Tessa whined.

Joanne gave her the mother look, and Tessa let out an over dramatic sigh, and turned around, stomping all the way up the stairs, and into her bedroom.

Over in the city, fast forward a few hours around twelve. Brooke stepped out of the bar, done her shift, well before the time Leah thought she now finished. She stuffed her hands in her pockets, looking around.

"Brooke?" A male voice called.

Brooke turned around, "Hey." She said, and walked to the man, the two of them heading for coffee at a late night diner.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Mama, I thought this through." Haley said, her voice lightly cracking, her eyes pleading, leaning forward in her chair at the kitchen table.

"Honey, I know you thought this through, but you're only nineteen, and letting you travel with a band of boys… worries me." Joanne sighed.

Haley turned to Maureen, "Mom…" She said, lowering her voice, "Mommy?"

Maureen shook her head, "No, no…don't mommy me." She said.

"But you'd be all for it!" Haley said, "Don't be a hypocrite. You would have gone on this tour if you were asked. With out a second thought!"

"I would…" Maureen said nodding, getting hit in the shoulder by Joanne, "Hey, ow…" She said, and tried again, "I would yes, but…" She said eyeing Joanne and then Haley, "It's different when you think about letting your nineteen year old daughter go. You're one of my baby girls."

Haley lightly smiled, titling her head to the side, "That means a lot, but please, this is a chance of a life time!"

"What about Kylie and Tyler?" Joanne asked.

"I trust you guys with Kylie." Haley said, "And as for Tyler… well…" She rolled her eyes, "I'll worry about him later…" She mumbled, "Mama you talked with the manager! You even said so yourself he had a good head on his shoulders!"

"I know, Haley, but…"

"Mama please!"

Joanne sighed, her and Maureen eyeing each other. Maureen reached over, resting her hand over top of Joanne's, looking back over at Haley, "Let us talk it over, alright?"

Haley sighed, standing, "Alright… but… two days. Two days they leave on tour…" she said, almost warning them as she walked out of the kitchen, leaving them alone.

Joanne rested her head on Maureen's shoulder, letting out a sigh, "What happened to her? She used to be the smart mature one out of the three."

Maureen smiled, "She still is. She just wants to do something major and we're too scared to let her go and actually grow up."

Joanne lightly laughed, lifting her head up and kissing her cheek, "Wow Honeybear I'm impressed."

Maureen smiled, kissing her nose, "I did a lot of growing up these past few years."

Joanne smirked, reaching out cupping Maureen's cheek, gently brushing her thumb back and forth, "Yes you have." She said, leaning in, lightly brushing her lips against Maureen's, before bringing her into a slow kiss.

Over in the city, Mimi and Angel were heading home after walking through the city, pretty much just window shopping, since they didn't have the money to really buy anything. Both of them were looped by the arms, happily talking.

"Tessa is kissing boys already!?" Angel lightly laughed.

Mimi grinned nodding, "That's what Joanne said."

"Oh chica, those two have a little rebel on their hands." Angel laughed.

"More like a little Maureen." Mimi smiled, her eyes catching something in the distance. "Hey, isn't that Brooke?" she asked, nodding ahead.

Angel looked in Mimi's direction, nodding. "Yeah, that only means Leah must be around." She smiled, "Let's go see what they're up too."

Mimi agreed, and the two began to approach, but stopped when a guy walked out of the store Brooke had just been in.

"That's not Leah." Angel said.

"I know who that is though…" Mimi said, the both of them waiting until the guy left Brooke, but they didn't have to walk towards her. Brooke had stuffed her hands into her pockets, a scowl on her face, and was heading towards the two grumbling something, not even noticing the dancer and drag queen.

"Keep your head up, chica." Angel said, causing Brooke to stop and look up. Angel smirked, reaching out brushing some of her hair out of Brooke's face, "Something wrong?"

"No, no." Brooke said letting out a sigh. "Just some guy…"

"Leo." Mimi said, "Some guy named Leo."

Brooke quickly darted her eyes to Mimi, surprise and worry plastered on her face.

"Drug dealer…of sorts." Mimi said, "I thought-"

"I am! I'm done with the drug selling stuff." Brooke quickly said, "_He's _bugging _me_. He's blaming me for putting his boss Tony in jail…he wants money from me, but I'm not giving him any. I don't have any to give."

Angel looked from Mimi to Brooke, "Can you talk to Joanne? She helped you out with the whole Tony thing…"

Brooke shook her head, "No, no… it's fine. I can handle this. They've done enough for me already."

"Brooke…" Mimi said reaching out resting a hand on her shoulder, "The guy doesn't look tough. Mark could fight him. But don't under estimate him."

"I got this." Brooke said, looking up at Mimi. "Thanks." She said, her eyes veering just over Mimi's shoulder, someone eyeing her, and she lightly nodded. "Look I have to go."

"Alright, honey." Angel said, pulling her into a hug, "Be safe." She whispered.

Brooke nodded, giving Mimi a quick hug, and then headed down the street, going into a café. As soon as Mimi and Angel began walking away, the guy she nodded too followed her into the café.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I forgot to shout this out in my last chapter: but i'd like to give a big thanks to ****CalzonaMojoFan****. She helped me decide the Tessa sickness, and also provided me with the medical information. Thanks again!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Roger…what do I do?" Haley asked, sitting on the couch, her head in her hands.

Roger let out a sigh shrugging, falling back into one of the old torn chairs in the loft, letting out a slow breath. "You can't really be mad at your parents, Hales; they're just looking out for you…"

"I know." Haley replied, "But I know Mama isn't going to let me…and the tour bus is leaving tomorrow."

Roger sighed running his fingers through his hair, "I don't know, but if you were to go…you know Kylie is going to be looked after, the only person you really have to worry about is Tyler…"

Haley sighed, leaning back against the couch, "I know…I know." She whispered.

Across the city in a little café, Brooke was sitting across from a man, her hands wrapped around a warm cup of hot chocolate.

"I can't…" Brooke whispered her voice raspy, "I can't you know I can't."

"Why not?" He asked,

"She'll kill you, Maureen will kill you!" Brooke said, "She almost did that one night, and I know if she sees you, she'll see you as a threat to her family and will do something. Plus Joanne will go all legal on your ass."

"Just try, I've changed, Brooke, I have…"

"I know…" Brooke whispered, "But dad…" She sighed, "Just…give me more time, I haven't even told Leah you were back yet."

Brooke's dad sighed, nodding, "Okay, okay, Brooke."

The next night, Haley and Roger were walking down the street, some of her things packed, and her guitar on her shoulder.

"So why didn't your parents come to say bye?" Roger asked his hands deep in his pockets.

Haley bit her lip, shrugging, "Tessa's sick…they didn't want to leave her. Plus they said plenty goodbyes before I left."

Roger nodded, "And Tyler?"

Haley shrugged, "What about him?"

Roger smirked shaking his head, "Yeah okay." He said stopping, seeing his old buddy, the producer. He walked over talking to him for a few minutes, making sure he was going to take good care of Haley. Roger walked over wrapping an arm around Haley, "Good luck Hales, make us proud."

"I will." Haley said, kissing his cheek, "Thank you for helping me with all of this." She smiled. "So much."

"No problem." Roger replied pulling her into a hug, and pulling away.

"See you." Haley smiled, waving. She stopped a moment, having second thoughts, but they soon washed away, and she turned around, spotting Justin the drummer, talking with him for a few minutes, before they both headed for the bus, Haley looking over her shoulder one last time, before turning and taking the step on the bus.

She waved to Roger through the window, and not too long after, she was waving by to New York City.

Back at the Jefferson-Johnson household, Joanne popped her head into the master bedroom, where Tessa was curled up against Maureen, who was watching TV.

"Uh…Honeybear?" Joanne asked, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Hmm?" Was Maureen's response.

"Where's Haley?"

**I apologize for several things: 1. For not updating fast. 2. For how short and rushed this chapter was. 3. And I find this hasn't really been my best work. I'm just writing without a muse. It's hard, but I don't want to leave this story unfinished, so bear with me, i'm trying. It will get it done, and hopefully I'll be able to get some better chapters out there.**

**Thanks to those who have been R&Ring! Means a lot!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"What do you mean where is Haley?" Maureen asked not looking up, "In her room?" She suggested.

"Uh no…" Joanne said, "She's not there, she's not anywhere."

"Call her cell." Maureen said.

Joanne nodded leaving the room, coming back a few minutes later, "She's not answering."

"Uh Grandma…" Kylie said tugging on her pant leg.

Joanne looked down, bending down and picking her up, "Not now sweetie." She said walking over setting her on the edge of the bed.

Maureen climbed off the bed, searching the house, calling out Haley's name. After so much time of calling around for her, Joanne called the boho's.

"What'd they say!?" Tyler asked when she hung up with Angel.

Joanne sighed shaking her head, "She's not there."

"Try Roger and Mimi, she loves Roger." Maureen said, and Joanne nodded.

About a half hour later, Joanne hung up, turning to Maureen and Tyler, "She's gone…"

"What do you mean by that!" Maureen frantically said.

"Roger said he would explain everything." Joanne said, grabbing her coat and the three went to the loft, while Brooke and Leah stayed home to watch Kylie and Tessa.

Over at the loft, Roger nervously played with his fingers, Mimi sitting beside him, running her fingers through his hair.

"She said she asked her parents, right?"

Roger simply nodded, "I…I didn't know she was going with out permission."

Mimi let out a slow breath, looking up when there was a knock at the door. She headed over pulling it open, Tyler rushing in first going over to Roger, grabbing him by the collar and pulling him up off the couch.

"Where is she!?" Tyler demanded.

Roger pushed Tyler back, his hands balled into fists, "Back off!"

Tyler took a step forward, his eyes narrowed, "Well you're the one who helped her run away!"

"Everyone calm down." Joanne said, "This _isn't_ helping." She said resting a hand on Tyler's shoulder.

Tyler shrugged it off, taking a step back, his eyes pretty much shooting Roger with daggers.

Maureen walked over, sitting on the edge of the coffee table, "Roger…" She began softly, "Can you please tell me where my daughter is?"

Roger took a deep breath, his eyes still on Tyler, but finally he relaxed a bit, taking a seat. "She went on that tour."

Joanne's eyes went wide, taking a seat next to Maureen.

"She told me you guys let her…" Roger said, "Trust me I asked. I thought it was weird you both weren't there to say goodbye, but she said you didn't come because Tessa was sick…" He shrugged. "I…I'm sorry. If I had any idea, I wouldn't have let her go."

"I know." Joanne said resting her hand on Roger's knee, "I don't blame you. She's old enough to make her own choices. To make one like this…well that's another story. And first I just want to find her and make sure she is okay."

Mimi walked back over, taking a seat, "Well Roger don't you know the band manager or something?"

Roger nodded, looking to Maureen and Joanne, "I'll give him a call right now."

"Thank you." Maureen said.

Tyler watched him go to his room, shaking his head, "How could she do this? She has a child and a husband!"

Maureen rolled her eyes, "Tyler, just…shut up for a bit okay! No wonder why she left!"

Tyler's face fell, inhaling sharply.

Maureen sighed, "Look I'm sorry, but just…be quiet, we'll find her and talk to her, and just…calm down."

Roger came back out a few minutes later, "She's in Ohio…" he said, running his fingers through his hair, "She's on stage, I didn't get a chance to talk to her." He walked over handing them a number, "Try calling this number when you get home. He's a nice guy, he didn't know she went with out you two knowing or else he wouldn't have let her come."

Joanne nodded, standing up, "Thanks Roger." She said giving him a hug.

Maureen nodded, hugging him as well, and the three of them left. When they arrived home, Kylie came running downstairs, Brooke chasing her.

"Kylie!" Brooke laughed "Come here!"

Kylie jumped into Joanne's arms, laughing.

Joanne smiled, kissing her cheek, her face lightly falling, "Honey, we need to tell you something."

Maureen looked over, biting her lip.

"Is it about Mommy?" Kylie asked.

Joanne and Maureen looked at each other, nodding.

"She already said goodbye." Kylie said wiggling free from Joanne.

"What?" Joanne asked.

Kylie nodded, "The other night, when she was putting me to bed, she said she had to go away for a while, but she would be back. I cried, but she said I'd be safe with you guys." Kylie explained, pulling out a picture from her back pocket, "She told me to keep this with me while she was gone." She said, showing them a picture of Kylie and Haley, "It's full of kisses and hugs." she smiled.

Joanne softly smiled, kissing her again, setting her down, "Go play."

Kylie nodded, running back upstairs looking for Brooke.

Maureen sighed, "Well…at least she didn't leave with out saying anything to Kylie, we have to give her that."

Joanne nodded, "She's still in big trouble though…"

**Gah! Sorry for taking so long! **


	11. Chapter 11

**I know I know. It's almost been a year since I last updated...and well...I'm sorry. The only reason I really have is my muse left me... that bitch lol ;) but it came back, and I finished the story. So it'll all be up by the end of this week. **

**I don't own RENT**

Chapter 11

"Mama...I know you're mad..." Haley said, "But please, don't be." She sighed running her fingers through her hair, leaning against the payphone, "I know I shouldn't have left with out talking to you guys, and don't be mad at Roger, he thought you both knew. I just...I'm sorry, but I need to do this." She said, "I didn't... get my teenage years, and I know it sounds selfish, because I love Kylie so much, and I wouldn't trade her for anything, but I'm on an opportunity of a life time, and if you can't see that, then you're not the Mama I know and love."

Joanne leaned against the wall, her hand pressed to her forehead, Maureen anxiously watching her. "Haley, I know what a great opportunity this is, but for you to just leave without even discussing this, which we were going to do...it's very irresponsible of you. What was going through your mind, besides the fact that you wanted your teenage years back?"

"I thought you were going to say no." She said, "And I didn't want to hear it. So now I'm here. And things are going great...and I'll be back in 6 months, okay?"

"Haley." Joanne said her voice tight.

"Mama, you can be mad at me all you want, you and Mom can ground me for a life time when I get home, but nothing you say will make me come home. It's only six months, and that's when I'll be back." Haley said. "Plus I'm old enough to make my own decisions now. Legally you can't do anything about it."

"But you still live under my roof." Joanne said, "And what about Kylie?"

Haley paused, her daughter's name bringing tears to her eyes, "I miss her like crazy, but I know she's in the best hands possible, you and Mom." She whispered. "And don't even ask me about Tyler, I'll deal with him when I get back."

"He's pissed just an FYI." Joanne said

Haley sighed, nodding even though Joanne couldn't see her, "I wouldn't have expected anything less."

Maureen crossed her arms, "Joanne let me talk to her."

Haley looked over her shoulder, the guys packing up the bus, "I have to go, I'll call you again. I want to talk to Kylie next time."

"Well just wait, Mom wants to talk to you." Joanne said

Maureen stepped forward, grabbing the phone, "Hey baby girl, how do you like it?" she smiled, trying to be all cool; "I bet it's pretty sweet being on tour, your first tour."

Haley smiled, happy Maureen was at least happy for her. "It's so cool Mom."

"Yeah, I bet. Different hotel every night." She smiled, her face falling, her eyes darting back and forth, "Bus full of boys..." She said, her voice quivering, "Fans grabbing at you while you're on stage." She paused, "Haley come back home!" She shouted, tears filling her eyes, brushing a stray one away. "Why'd you go? What were you thinking, huh?"

Haley pulled the phone back, surprised by the outburst, although she really shouldn't have. She rolled her eyes, "I'll be home soon, I really have to go now. Sorry Mom, I love you."

Maureen sighed, "I love you too." And then hung up, wrapping her arms around Joanne. "I'm proud of her Joanne, I am, but she's my baby girl."

Joanne wrapped her arms around her, holding her close. "I know honeybear, I know."

...

A few nights later Brooke sat across from her dad, the guy she had been meeting up with the past month.

"Dad...I can't keep doing this." She said, "The only reason I've been getting away with it is because everyone is concerned with Haley right now."

He sighed, "But I'm a changed man, Brooke, I promise."

"I know, but if Maureen ever found out...she'd flipped." She said, "You hit Joanne, that's like..." She sighed shaking her head, "You hit Joanne."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I will apologize for that." He said his face full of seriousness.

Brooke ran her fingers through her hair, "And I can't keep lying to Leah, she's getting upset with me...I just..." she let out a shaky breath, "I think it'd be easier if you didn't come around anymore."

"But Brooke..." He said, reaching across the table for her, "Who will I have?"

"You should have thought about that before you went all crazy." She whispered, standing, "I'll meet with you one more time, but after that...it's goodbye." She said.

He reached out grabbing her arm, causing her to flinch, flashbacks to the past of the horrible nights of beatings. He quickly let go. "Sorry." He said standing take a step back to put distance between them. "At least once a month?"

Brooke's eyes were on the ground, but then she looked up at him, "Okay, that's fair."

He smiled nodding, "Thank you."

Brooke softly smirked, and then left the coffee stop, not seeing Leah across the street.

"Brooke?" Leah called, crossing the street.

"Babe?" Brooke questioned, pulling her coat a little more tighter around herself, "What're you doing here?"

"I was bored at home, so I came to visit Collins and Angel." She said, "I thought you were at work?"

"I...was taking a break." She lied.

Leah sighed, "Brooke, just...tell me the truth. You've been acting weird lately; you work late all the time now. Oh and by the way I called your work the other night to talk to you, and guess what, they said you weren't working, so just...tell me what's going on."

Brooke sighed, running her fingers through her hair, "Babe...I..." She sighed, studying her face, seeing she was disappointed, "Okay...you remember that whole drug deal situation?"

"Situation?" Leah asked, "I remember it being a little more than a situation."

"I know I know, well...this guy Leo...he's been coming around, trying to get money off of me, and...I've just been trying to deal with that." She said pausing, "And..." She bit her lip, wondering if she should tell her the part about her dad being back, "And..." She struggled, finally looking up at her, making eye contact, "I can't get rid of him."

Leah reached out, taking her hand, "We'll go to my Mama."

"She's done enough for me." Brooke said, "I want to try and deal with this on my own."

"Brooke, she won't care. She'd give you a freaking kidney if she had to, just let's go to her." Leah said, tugging her closer, "Please." She pleaded, "I don't want anything to happen to you." She whispered.

"Leah, he's harmless. Tessa could take him out in one punch; I'm not really worried about it." Brooke said, slipping an arm around her waist, "I promise."

Leah eyed her, "One week."

"What?" Brooke asked eyebrows knitting together.

"I'm giving you one week. And when I say one week, I mean Monday through Friday, five business days to get rid of this guy, and if you don't, I'm going to my Mama." Leah said, reaching out, grabbing her chin, making sure she was making eye contact, "And I will find out if you're lying."

Brooke sighed, finally nodding, "Okay."

Leah finally leaned in, pressing a kiss to her lips. "I love you."

Brooke smirked, resting her forehead against Leah's, "I love you too."

**Thanks to anyone who is still R&Ring! Means a lot :) **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"I'm sorry again." Roger softly said the seven boho's gathered at the loft one night, just hanging out, Tessa and Kylie playing quietly in the background. "If I would have known you guys didn't know, I would have never let her go."

Joanne wrapped an arm around Maureen, who was sitting on her lap, she shook her head, "It's not your fault Roger. She is rightfully old enough to make her own decisions. I just wish we could have discussed it more."

"But Roger, you know the band manager right?" Angel asked, "He's a good guy?"

Roger looked over, lacing his fingers with Mimi's, "He's a great guy." He nodded looking back over to Joanne and Maureen, "I have to say I truly believe she's in good hands. I know a few of the guys in the band, they're good guys."

"She's the only girl." Maureen added her face falling, "Oh god."

Collins smirked, tossing a pillow at her, "But she's not you. Far from it, it'd be like if Joanne went on this tour."

"But she let Benny's son get her pregnant." Maureen said still upset Haley had run off on tour, even though she would have done it in a heartbeat at her age as well.

"I think she's grown up since then." Mimi assured her, "So you won't have to worry."

Maureen sighed, nodding, leaning her head on Joanne's shoulder, "You're right."

"Plus I think she's more into her music than anything else." Roger said

However many states away, Haley was playing guitar and singing, every now and then looking back at the drummer, the two sharing a smile, but Haley would never let it get any farther than that, she was after all married to Tyler, and had a kid with him, and even though they were going through a huge rough patch, they could still work this out. She knew she had a long road ahead of her when she got back home, but she wasn't going to let that bring her down, and just focus on the next six months ahead of her.

A few days later Kylie walked in the house, letting out a breath. She looked up, spotting Maureen on the couch. She walked over, climbing on next to her, leaning against her.

Maureen looked down, wrapping an arm around her, "What's going on little one?"

Kylie looked up, letting out another sigh, "I miss my Mommy."

Maureen kissed the top of her head nodding, "So do I." She paused, "How about we go out and get some ice cream?"

Kylie softly smirked, "Sounds yummy."

"And then maybe we can..." She sighed swallowing hard, "Go visit your dad? Surprise him?"

Kylie's smirk turned into a smile, hopping off the couch, tugging Maureen along with her.

A bit later the two walked up to Benny's house, knocking. Alison greeted them, hoisting Kylie up as they entered, calling Tyler down.

"Daddy!" Kylie smiled, holding out her arms.

Tyler smirked taking her, "Hey."

Maureen looked over, "You should come by more often, she is still your daughter even though Haley is gone."

Tyler let out a breath nodding, "I know." He said looking to Kylie, and then to his Mom. "Take her for a second?" He asked, handing her off to his Mom waiting until they were out of the room. He looked back to Maureen, "I know I'm being a jerk about this, but she's the one who decided to leave."

"I know." Maureen said, "I'm not picking sides. I didn't come here to yell or anything. Kylie just misses her Mom, so I thought she should be with one of her parents."

Tyler nodded, "Thanks."

Maureen softly smirked nodding. "She'll come back."

Tyler let out a breath, "Yeah, but will she come back to stay with me?" he asked, "I didn't exactly make this whole thing easier on her. I could have been calmer about it, maybe then she would have talked about it with me."

Maureen nodded, "There are somethings we all could have done differently...in our lives. I'm not just talking about this Haley thing, but for some reason we don't and sometimes it just all turns out okay. So who knows." Maureen shrugged, "She could come back still pissed at you or she could come back still loving you and want to expand your little family." Maureen softly said, "I guess it's just something we'll have to stay tuned for."

Tyler nodded, not saying anything for a while, "Next time you talk to her...could you tell her to maybe call me? I promise I won't yell or anything." He softly said, "I just really miss her."

Maureen softly smirked, resting a hand on his shoulder. "I will."

"Thanks." Tyler said.

Maureen nodded, turning to leave, heading back to her car. She slid behind the wheel, and began laughing. "Holy shit that was totally out of character for me." She smiled, starting the car, "I need sex." She smiled quickly heading back home to Joanne.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Joanne..." Maureen sighed, running her fingers along Joanne's stomach, "We need a vacation, just you and I."

Joanne let out a slow breath, pressing a kiss to her forehead, "I know baby."

Maureen rested her head on Joanne's shoulder, not saying anything for a while, "We won't get one until Haley comes back." She stated, not really asking, because she already knew the answer.

Joanne shook her head, "No."

"Let's start saving." Maureen said, pressing a kiss to her shoulder, "That way when we go, we can just splurge on each other." She smiled, relaxing into her. "Massages, tanning... people doing everything for us."

Joanne lightly laughed, "The rock star life?"

"Yes, and we won't have any kids to worry about, because they'll be here, with bars on the windows so they can't get out and get into anymore trouble." Maureen smirked.

Joanne laughed some more, running her hand up and down her back. "You're so cute."

"It's true though." Maureen said, "It's the only way to keep them out of trouble."

Joanne smiled looking down at her, "this isn't how I pictured you to be."

Maureen looked up, confusion consuming her face, so Joanne explained.

"Don't you remember? Miss Diva, performance artist, who was afraid of commitment." She smirked, "Now has three kids... well...five if you count Brooke and kylie." She smiled, "You're committed to me and most importantly a family...our family. I just can't believe how much you changed." Joanne said.

Maureen smirked, "Yeah I know..." She said, sitting up, "But not all of me has changed." She said moving to straddle her.

Joanne smirked looking up at her, resting her hands on her hips. "Oh I know."

Maureen looked down at her smiling, "I'm still needy and need my Pookie time." She said leaning down pressing her lips to Joanne's, "And these damn kids aren't helping with that..." She teased, whispering against her lips, and then pressing them together again, kissing her softly and slowly.

**Short sorry. I just wanted a MoJo chapter. **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It was the ending of the week after Leah had spoke to Brooke about her concern, and Leah was ready to speak with Joanne, but luckily for Brooke Joanne was major busy with a huge case coming up, and was spending late nights at the office and now that it was Friday she was finally able to take a break, and everyone was going to just chill out at the Life Cafe.

"I'm telling her tomorrow." Leah said as she leaned forward to get closer to the mirror as she put her make-up on.

Brooke sighed, "okay okay."

"She's been stressed out, so I'm going to just let her have tonight to relax." Leah said, standing up straight, fixing her hair up.

"So why stress her out even more? Let me deal with this." Brooke said, walking over, wrapping her arms around her from behind, resting her head against her back.

"I told you why." Leah said, laying her hands over Brookes.

Brooke sighed nodding, "Okay."

Before anything else was said, they could hear Mark and Cora enter the house. Brooke pulled away, "Let's go."

Leah nodded, following her upstairs.

"Ryan and Tessa were playing quietly in the toy room when we left." Cora said, Mark and her having gotten a babysitter for the kids. "Is Tessa felling any better? Ryan says she isn't...normal." she slightly smirked.

"As in she isn't being all Maureen like?" Joanne smiled, as she pulled her coat out from the closet.

Mark smiled nodding, "Precisely."

Joanne smiled nodding, "She's fine. It's just the medication she is on. She only has a few days left, and she should be back to ...well as Ryan put it, normal."

Cora smiled, "Ryan will be happy to hear that."

Joanne smiled, doing up her jacket, "Honeybear, let's go."

"Coming." Maureen yelled from the bedroom, appearing at the top of the stairs a few minutes later, and heading down, pulling her coat on.

"Let's drink some beer." Brooke said, slipping her shoes on, looking up when no one answered, "Kidding."

Leah smirked, pressing a kiss to her cheek, "No you're not, but I still think you're cute."

"Gross." Maureen teased playfully nudging them apart.

Brooke smirked, "So is your face." She teased, and then ran out of the house, Maureen chasing after her the sound of Brooke squealing floating in the air.

Leah and Joanne shared a look, lightly laughing, before the four of them left the house.

At the Life, Brooke's playfulness completely changed, since when they entered she had seen Leo across the street, watching her. She sat uneasy, her knee bouncing, flinching when Collins laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Relax girl, just wondering if you want a refill?" He asked.

"Oh right, yeah." She nodded handing him her empty glass.

Collins rose a brow, but then headed off to the bar.

Mimi came over sliding into the spot next to her, "It's him isn't it?"

Brooke looked over, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Leah leaned in, "Mimi knows?"

Brooke sighed rolling her eyes, "Kind of."

Mimi looked between them, "I saw her talking to Leo, she hasn't done anything yet?"

"She's going to tell my Mama right now." Leah said grabbing her hand standing.

"Leah, no." Brooke said tugging her back down, "Just chill okay, he's not even in here. I just saw him across the street before we came in here, that's all."

Leah sighed looking to Mimi for help.

"Brooke..." Mimi began.

"Just back off." Brooke said standing up, heading to the bar, not wanting to get anyone else involved. Not only was she a little unnerved about Leo standing by, she had also spotted her father, who had made a visit back to the city ever since the restraining order had been lifted and he was released from jail. However this time around he was sober and was a changed man, but no way would Maureen think that after he had hit Joanne those years ago. So she had kept it quiet and would visit him on her own whenever she had the chance. But now she wasn't alone and he was sitting in the same restaurant as her family, and was worried someone would recognize him.

Her thoughts were broken when Collins came over handing her a drink, "I asked for a double shot in this one." He said, "It looks like you have stuff on your mind, and sure I shouldn't be encouraging alcohol especially after everything that had happened with Mo, but this is a good way to just have a good time, ya know?"

Brooke looked up at him taking the drink, "Thanks Collins." She smirked taking a drink, "You are Tom Collins after all."

"Not many people have the same name as a drink." He winked, heading back over to Angel.

Brooke lightly laughed, shaking her head, watching the group interact, sort of relaxing a bit, Leo going unnoticed as he entered the Life Cafe, walking over to her, reaching into his coat pocket, wrapping his fingers around a gun.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Brooke was standing against the bar, relaxed now as she watched Leah interact with her family. Despite all that was going on with her, being with Leah made everything... better.

When Brooke turned back to the bar, she rose a brow, looking to her right, sucking in a sharp breath as Leo's gaze fell on her. He was standing a few feet away, clearly angry. And now he was here...with her family and by the looks of it he was about to make a big scene.

"Maybe I should've gone to Joanne." She muttered to herself, still frozen in her place, her eyes going wide as she watched the man pull his hand from his coat, his fingers tightly wrapped around a black object. "Maybe I should've gone to Joanne." She repeated again, her heart pounding in her chest.

Brooke's dad had been off in the shadow's, keeping an eye on Brooke. He still wanted to talk to her before he did as she requested and disappeared for a little while. It seemed like him and Brooke were the only two people to notice Leo, and as the man pulled the gun out, he pushed his way towards his daughter.

The next few seconds happened so fast, but were so real. A loud gunshot sounded, everyone turned to where it came from, some people ducking, and others too shocked to really move.

Leah quickly looked around for Brooke, looking to the bar, seeing a man with his arms around her, "Brooke!" she quickly shot forward, Joanne to slow to grab her arm, but they had nothing to worry about anymore since Leo had fled as soon as he took the shot, but no one else knew that, and Maureen was quickly after her.

"Oh god." Brooke whispered, her eyes tightly shut.

"It's okay baby." Her dad softly said, "You're okay."

"Dad?" Brooke whispered slowly opening her eyes, looking at the pained expression on his face, "Dad?"

He softly smirked, before slowly sinking to the ground, his body responsible for blocking the bullet that was meant for Brooke.

He looked up at Brooke, taking her hand, smiling weakly, "At least you know I love you." He whispered, his eyes fluttering shut.

"Dad!" Brooke shouted kneeling on the ground next to him. "Someone call an ambulance!"

"Police and ambulance are already on their way." Roger stated.

"Brooke!" Leah came over, checking her over, "Why was someone shooting at you?" She asked tears in her eyes.

"Is that?" Maureen questioned looking at the man on the ground, "Brooke..."

"It's my dad." She finally nodded holding his hand, "He's changed, Maureen, I swear." She said tears in her eyes as well.

Maureen sighed, "Brooke-"

"Maureen..." Joanne said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Maureen bit her lip nodding, "Someone's coming." She softly said. "He'll be okay."

A few hours later Maureen, Joanne, Leah and Brooke waited in the hospital waiting room, while everyone else went back to the loft.

Leah held Brooke's hand, brushing her thumb softly back and forth, "Why didn't you tell me he was back?"

Joanne looked up, "Leah." she whispered Leah looked up at her, and all Joanne did was shake her head, pretty much telling her now was not the time to be questioning her lover.

Leah sighed nodding, pressing a kiss to Brooke's temple.

A bit later the doctor called on Brooke. Brooke stood; Joanne did as well, walking over to the doctor with her. Leah and Maureen watching in silence, until Brooke's cry echoed through out the quiet room. Leah was quickly over there, her arms tightly wrapped around her girlfriend.

"He's dead Leah, he's gone." She cried.

"I'm so sorry, Brooke." She whispered, running her fingers through her hair, "I'm so sorry."

"I have no one." Brooke cried. "I have no family."

"That isn't true." Maureen said, coming over, lacing her fingers with Joanne's, "You know you have us, you've had us for a while now. You already lost him remember?"

"But he came back, and he was good." Brooke whispered, "He was good. I had my dad back. The dad before my mother died."

Joanne sighed, walking over resting her hand on Brooke's shoulder, "I know." She softly said, "Come on, let's go home. You had a long night."

Brooke sighed, nodding, just standing in Leah's arms for a few minutes, so she could control her tears, and then finally she took Leah's hand and headed home.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

About a week after the funeral Brooke was just lying in bed, curled against Leah, when Joanne stood at the doorway, knocking lightly.

"Brooke, I know you've been through a lot, but the matter of Leo." She softly said, "And court..."

Brooke sighed, "I know, I know."

Joanne nodded. "Okay. I just once it's over with, you won't have anything to worry about."

"I know." Brooke whispered.

Leah pressed a kiss to the top of her head, watching Joanne go.

"How is she?" Maureen asked when Joanne entered the kitchen, her, Tessa and Kylie coloring at the table.

"Dealing." Joanne nodded, "Slowly but surely."

"Good." Maureen softly said. "Good."

After sending Leo to jail, Brooke just finally had time to sit down with a clear mind. She went out into the backyard, sitting on the porch, watching Joanne, Maureen, and Tessa jumping on the trampoline.

A small smile spread on her lips as she watched the family having fun, she let out a slow breath. She may have lost her birth parents, but she still had Maureen and Joanne, and most importantly Leah, who she planned to start her own little family with. And thanks to everything that had happened in her life, as screwed up as it was, she would make sure her kids had the best life possible.

"Hey baby." Leah said sitting next to her.

Brooke looked over smiling softly, "Hey." She said leaning into her, reaching for her hand, "I love you."

Leah softly smiled, kissing the back of her hand, "I love you too."

"Let's get married." Brooke whispered.

Leah's eyes went wide, "what?"

Brooke smiled, "Let's get married."

"Brooke." She smiled, "I would be happy to, but we still live with my parents."

Brooke lightly laughed, "I know. I don't mean now right away, but one day. I want to marry you and have kids with you."

Leah smiled leaning in pressing her lips to Brooke's. "Okay."

Brooke smiled, "I should have whipped out a promise ring or something."

Leah smirked, pressing another kiss to her lips. "I don't need one." She softly said, kissing her again, but then pulling back, "I hope you know that this doesn't count as your proposal. I expect a much more romantic one in the future."

Brooke laughed, "I'll start planning now then."

Leah smiled. "Good."

...

**Sorry short**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

During the six months Haley was gone, things have gone back to normal. Tyler and Kylie had even flown out to meet Haley on one of her stops, the two in the process of working things out.

One night, Joanne and Maureen were lying in bed together, curled into one another, giving each other soft kisses.

Maureen smiled, relaxing into her, "Finally some quiet time."

Joanne nodded with a smile, running her fingers up the back of her shirt, "It's really nice."

"Mmmhmm." Maureen smiled, leaning back in, kissing her softly the kiss quickly deepening.

Just as things were getting more heated, Joanne pulled back, hearing the front door open.

"Shhh it's nothing." Maureen said, leaning back in for more kisses.

"It must be something if you heard it too." Joanne said.

"Mommy!" Kylie's voice could be heard from downstairs.

Maureen and Joanne shared a look, the two springing up racing downstairs.

Haley looked up, Kylie in her arms, smiling, "I'm back."

Maureen and Joanne both sprang forward, wrapping their arms around her.

Haley smirked, lightly laughing, "Can't. Breathe."

"Don't. Care." Maureen said.

Brooke and Leah came up the stairs, Brooke joining the hug, Leah staying back.

"Come in." Joanne said stepping back, smiling, "Relax."

Haley smiled, finally able to catch a breath, until Tessa leaped at her, "Haley!"

Haley smiled playfully rolling her eyes, "Hey Tess."

After everyone _finally_ pulled away, Haley looked up, her eyes landing on Leah, the one person who hadn't hugged her yet.

"Leah?" Haley questioned.

Leah shrugged turning and heading downstairs.

Haley sighed, looking at everyone.

Joanne nodded, "Catch up with us later, go talk to your sister. "

Haley nodded, heading downstairs, knocking on Leah's door, "Leah?"

"What?" Leah asked, sitting on her bed hugging a pillow.

Haley slowly pushed the door open. "What's wrong? I'm home, aren't you happy?"

Leah sighed, looking up at her, "I'm happy you're home Hales... I'm just...mad you left."

"Mad?" She asked, "But this was-"

"An opportunity of a life time." Leah said, "I know I know. But you weren't here."

"I am now." Haley said.

Leah rolled her eyes, "You weren't here for me. I was here for Brooke...and I know we have our fights, but... I wish you were here..." She whispered.

Haley crawled on the bed, "I'm sorry Leah." She moved to sit next to her, "I'm sorry that all happened while I was gone, but I'm here now."

Leah sighed, leaning into her, "I actually really missed you." She paused, "Don't let Mama or Mom know that."

Haley lightly laughed, wrapping an arm around her. "Okay. Secret stays with us. "

Leah smirked, "Good."

"Now come on. I have stories to share." She said getting out of bed, tugging her sister with her, the two heading upstairs.

The next day everyone gathered at the loft, welcoming Haley home, and of course wanting to hear her touring stories.

While Haley was repeating some stories that Brooke had heard from the night before, she tugged Leah out of the room, and up to the rooftop.

"Had enough?" Leah smirked, "Haley stealing all your attention?" She teased.

Brooke playfully rolled her eyes, "Yeah, that's it."

Leah smirked heading to the edge, looking over at the buildings. She smiled wider when Brooke came up behind her, wrapping her arms around her, leaning back.

"It is nice to get away though, when we're all cramped in the loft." Leah softly said.

Brooke smirked, pressing a kiss to her temple. "Mmmhm."

The two stood in a comfortable silence, a nice flutter of snow beginning to float down around them.

Brook reached into her pocket, pulling out a black box, bringing it around to show Leah, and popping it open, a ring inside, "Marry me?" She whispered.

Leah looked down, her eyes going wide, "Brooke!"

Brooke smiled, "Marry me? I know we still live at home with your parents, but...we don't have to get married right away."

Leah smiled turning around, resting her hands on either side of her face, "Yes. Of course!" She smiled, leaning in pressing their lips together. "Yes." She smiled, pulling back slipping the ring on her finger. She looked up at her, grinning widely. "I fucking love you."

Brooke lightly laughed, "I fucking love you too."

...

**Next chapter is the last...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks to free-2write-4me for reading this over. :) **

...

Chapter 18

_(Sometime in the future)_

Brooke walked in the house after a long day at work, She sat at the kitchen table and let out a breath. Leah came up behind her massaging her shoulders. "Long day?"

Brooke nodded, "It's tough owning your own club, fun, but there's a lot to do."

Leah pressed a kiss to her cheek, "Well soon you won't have to spend so much time there. Once you get everything settled and running smoothly."

Brooke smirked turning around, resting her hand on Leah's growing belly, "And I'll get to stay home and take care of our little one."

Leah smiled, leaning down pressing a kiss to her lips. "I can't wait. "

Brooke smirked tugging her into her lap, giving her another longer kiss. "Me either."

...

"Kylie!" Haley called, "Kylie let's go!"

"Okay Mom, okay." Kylie said, still not coming.

Tyler smirked, "I'll get her." He quickly went upstairs, coming back down a few minutes later, Kylie over his shoulder, texting on her phone.

"Important convo here dad..." Kylie sighed, kicking her feet until he set her down.

"You can continue it in the car." Haley said.

"Okay...but just remember you bought me this phone because I'm a straight A student, so don't get mad at me." Kylie said skilfully slipping her shoes on as she still typed.

Tyler looked over at Haley smirking, "She gets the attitude from you." He teased.

Haley playfully swatted his arm, "Let's just go."

...

That same night, Friday night, Joanne and Maureen were on the couch, Maureen's leg bouncing up and down.

"Stop it." Joanne said placing a hand on her knee.

"Well...I want to help her get ready." Maureen pouted, "Why do Mimi and Angel get to help her?"

"Because she wants it to be a surprise." Joanne said, lacing their fingers together.

"Stupid surprise." Maureen mumbled, jumping up when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" She yelled, rushing to the door, pulling it open, Ryan on the other side, "Hey." She smirked stepping aside, "You look good."

Ryan smirked, fixing the tie on his tux, "Thanks. Roger and Collins helped."

"You didn't let Marky?" She smirked.

"My dad?" He laughed, "No."

"I knew you were smart." She smiled, turning to the stairs, "Tessa! Your prom date is here."

"Coming!" She called.

Joanne came in the area, smiling, "Ryan." She nodded, "While we're waiting, shall we go over the prom date rules?"

He smirked shaking his head, "You've known me all my life, and you still don't trust me?"

Maureen smirked, "It's Tessa we don't trust." She teased, turning when Mimi and Angel came downstairs, grinning.

Tessa soon appeared at the top of the steps, wearing a beautiful dress, her hair and make-up perfect.

"Wow." Ryan whispered.

Maureen smiled, immediately hugging her when she reached the bottom of the staircase, "My little girl."

Tessa lightly laughed, "Not little anymore."

Maureen smirked, tears in her eyes, "I know."

"Do you like my dress?" She softly asked, secretly Maureen's opinion the one that mattered most.

Maureen pulled back, "You look stunning, Tessa. "

Tessa smiled, and then pulled back, "Thanks, Mommy." She kissed her cheek, and then hugged Joanne, Mimi and Angel and then the the two were out the door.

Maureen watched them go, "I can't believe her and Ryan are together..."

Joanne smiled, "Crazy how things work out."

"So crazy." Maureen mumbled, watching the limo drive down the street.

A bit later, Brooke and Leah came over, Maureen taking a look at Leah and her belly, more tears.

"They're all grown up Joanne!" Maureen said hiding her face in the lawyer's neck.

Joanne smiled, "I know baby. I know."

"It's not fair." Maureen said.

"Just think Maureen, house to ourselves soon." Joanne smiled,

Maureen paused pulling back, "I forgot about that part." She smiled, "I love that part."

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Still a pervert."

"She's my wife." Maureen said throwing a pillow at her.

"Hey." Leah said wrapping her arms around her, "Don't hurt my wife."

Maureen smirked, leaning into Joanne, looking up when Haley, Tyler, and kylie entered.

"Hey Grams." Kylie said to both Maureen and Joanne giving them each a kiss, sitting down, and texting right away.

Haley smirked shaking her head, joining the family.

The next morning, everyone was over for breakfast, Tessa and Ryan gushing about prom.

Maureen stood from the table, going over to Joanne, wrapping her arms around her.

"Tessa is off to college next year." She softly said, "I didn't think we'd get the house to ourselves so fast."

Joanne wrapped an arm around her, "Me either."

Maureen looked to the kitchen table, smiling at her family, "It's been a fun ride though, hasn't it?"

Joanne looked down kissing the top of her head, "It has Honeybear. It's been scary at times and crazy, but...definitely exciting, and if I had the choice, I'd do it all over again. with you."

Maureen smiled leaning in pressing their lips together, "Me too Pookie, me too."

THE END

...

**All done! Thank you to everyone who R&R. and sorry it took me SO long to update! But it's finished now, so yay! ... and sorry if it felt rushed... **

**I don't own RENT**

**and...**

**Thank you Jonathan Larson :D**


End file.
